A Cruel Twist of Fate
by Redbird O'Howe
Summary: What would life be like if Damon had cheated on Bonnie and she left?What if she had left before she had told him she was pregnant? And what would happen if she had his daughter and never told him until he found out on his own and came to meet her?Like half AU.All of the previous events happened, and there are Mage, Stelena, and Bamon pairings.Everyone has a story, but mainly Bamon
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my bestie, Aubrey, for giving me this idea. I got it when she was telling me about her screwed up life, minus the vampire and half-breed demon parts (lol, luv ya:)). That's why she's my bestie!:) Also, I based Matt's wife's character on Aubrey, and I wanted them to be like Slash and his wife. Hahah... (Creepy smile;)). That's her in 20 years. Also, to clear any future confusion, I know it's coming, Meredith, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Sage, and Aubrey are vampires and all look 20, and Matt is an angel like Leo from Charmed. Bonnie is a witch that never ages, and her daughter, Alexxa, is a half-breed demon thing, which will be better explained later on. Matt and Aubrey have a 16-year old son, named Jimmy; Stefan and Elena have a 2-year old daughter, named Jordanne; Meredith and Sage have 1-year old twin boys named Paul and Joseph (wink, wink); and of course, Bonnie and Damon have a 15-year old daughter, Alexxa, who is a half-breed demon thing, to be explained later.:) Jimmy is a young angel who hasn't totally come into his powers yet; Jordanne, Paul, and Joseph are vampires. And this is current day. Stefan, Damon, and Sage are the same age they are in the book, and Aubrey is 341 years old. Elena, Matt, and Meredith are about 30ish. Think their age in the book plus 10. You'll find out why Bonnie isn't there later on, flashback perhaps?;) All the appearances are like they are in the book, but Alexxa has natural dark hair, which she bleaches, blue eyes, and is about 5'3". Aubrey has icy blue eyes, think Ian Somerhalder, and is about 5'5". She has long, straight black hair. Think scary...;) So that's it.:D Oh, and Bonnie and Alexxa also live with Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Alexxa loves going on hunts with Sam, and Dean, and is like practically besties with Castiel. So there. That's it.;)


	2. Chapter 2

"It's done, Stefan! I'm finally on Instagram!" Elena hollered to Stefan from the laptop from living room in the mansion in Florence.

"Congratulations Elena, you're finally caught up in the 21st century." Damon replied with a sly smirk.

"Oh, stop being such an ass and get over here so we can look at pictures!"

"Let's look up people we know!" Meredith shouted while walking down the stairs with Sage and holding hands. They were so happy together, and everybody was so excited when they first got together.

"Hey, look at this. Matt has an Instagram too! Why didn't you tell us?" Elena asked.

"Have you seen the pictures on there? He's such a pathetic loser." Aubrey grumbled.

"This is why she's my only friend here. She's the only one I can get along with!" Damon told them all. Matt turned red partly out of anger at Damon and embarrassment at what Aubrey had said.

"Yeah, well I don't like you, so you really don't have any friends, do you?"

"Ha haa!" Matt shouted and began laughing until he heard Damon give a low growl, and shyed away.

"Pussy." Aubrey muttered, which caused Damon to give a low chuckle. Just then, Jimmy started crying.

"Hey _babe_, can you get the baby?" Matt asked emphasizing the babe, knowing how much she hated that.

"Call me that one more time and see what happens." She replied with a death glare.

"Hey I'm just trying to make you feel young considering the fact that you're an old lady in a 20-year olds body." Several gasps were heard around the room from everyone, expecting him to be dead in a matter of seconds.

"Well, just remember, I can always do this." She walked over to him and kissed him. When he was convinced she wasn't going to snap his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist, while she intertwined her fingers in his hair. After a few moments, they broke apart, and she whispered to him, 'I love you." Several more gasps were heard, but Matt didn't notice any. He was staring at her, completely shocked and mesmerized by her. Too bad he was too engulfed in her beauty to notice her foot slowly moving back and coming forward with vampiric speed, and lodging her spiked heels into his balls.

"Ha! You dumbass, you totally fell for that!" She shouted. Damon was keeled over in laughter, while Stefan hid his chuckles in Elena's hair. Aubrey pointed at them and said, "Both of you shut the fuck up, unless you want to join him." They immediately stopped laughing a covered the nuts. Though she was much younger than them, they knew she was one tough mother fucker.

She walked up the stairs, holding her middle finger up the whole time. When she made it to the top, she walked to their room and slammed the door shut. "Ughh," Matt groaned. Just then, Elena shrieked.

"What! What is it?" Stefan asked, face full of worry.

She hurriedly replied, "I decided to look and see if Bonnie had one, and she didn't come up, but this girl named Alexxa did. I clicked on it, and she kind of looked like Bonnie and when I read the profile, it said that her MOTHER was Bonnie. So when I looked through her pictures, I found _this._"

She pointed the laptop towards the room for everyone to see. They all gathered around it and Damon got pushed out. When he heard her name, an overwhelming sense of guilt clouded his mind. He'd wanted to take back everything that had happened all those many years ago.

**Flashback:**

_"Hey Bonnie, I'm heading out to hunt, I'll be back soon."_

_"Okay, don't be too long, I get lonely without you here."_

_"Trust me, knowing that you're here waiting, I won't be able to stay gone for long." He said seductively._

_She turned red and giggled. He had been gone for about an hour and she had decided she had an errand to run. She quickly got out her phone and texted him. 'I have to go run an errand, but when I get back, I have a special surprise for you!'_

_Out in the woods, Damon read her text and replied, 'Okay, I'll see you when I get back.' He decided he had some time to kill and stopped by the bar. He lost track of time, and had consumed at least 3 bottles of tequila. A pretty girl came up and sat by him. _

_"Hey sexy, what are you doing alone?" She asked him._

_By this time, he was too drunk to think straight, let alone realize he was in a relationship with Bonnie, and probably __**shouldn't **__be with this girl. But he was drunk, so what the fuck?_

_Bonnie walked through the door, all excited to tell Damon the news. She had taken about three steps in the house when she heard a shriek sound throughout the halls, but it was odd. It seemed to be edged with pleasure. She rushed to where the sound came from and ripped the door open. What she found left her completely speechless. Damon was on top of some girl, both completely naked, and obviously having sex. When Bonnie screamed, Damon looked over with wide eyes, looking as if he had killed someone. Then, of course, the bimbo underneath him had to open her big mouth._

"_Is she here for a 3-way?" Bonnie screamed again and stormed out of the house. Damon got up and quickly put his clothes back on. He rushed out the door after her. _

_"Bonnie, wait!" He shouted and grabbed her arm. She swung around and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. She added some power to it so it left a big red mark._

_"You fucking man-slut! I can't believe you just did that! Why is there some stupid ugly whore up in our room, right now? I thought you said you loved me!" _

_"I'm so, so sorry! I went to this bar and I got drunk and things just kind of escalated until this happened."_

_"That's no excuse." He gave her a look of desperation. "So if I were to go and have a 3-way with Matt, and Stefan, and my excuse was, "Oh, sorry, I was drunk," would you actually take that shit and forgive me?"_

"I-I-I-"

_"Yeah, that's what I thought." And with that, she stormed off into the night, never to be seen again._

**End of Flashback**

When everyone had cleared away from the computer, he cautiously stepped toward it, fearing what he might find. Could Bonnie have actually moved on and fallen in love with someone else and actually have a family? But what he saw frightened him more than anything. It was a picture of him, and underneath it said, 'My biological father.'

He disappeared up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with a packed bag. "What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Going to meet my daughter." He replied solemnly. He couldn't believe Bonnie had kept this from him.

"Well then, we're going to." Stefan told him.

"Can we just leave Aubrey here?" Matt shyly whispered.

"I heard that jackass, and now I'm going just because you don't want me to!" Aubrey shouted from upstairs.

"No, please no!" Matt whispered, and repeatedly slammed his head against the wall.

**Please read and review. This is my first ever fanfic and I'm dying to know if it's any good. I hope it is!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alexxa, come get dinner!" Bonnie shouted from downstairs. Alexxa's music was way too loud to hear. "Could one of you go get her? " She asked Sam and Dean.

"Hell no!" Dean shouted. "Last time I went to get her, she tried to blow me up!"

"I'm with Dean on this one. She's pretty scary." Sam replied.

"It's not my fault she had to be an exact replica of Damon. And you didn't have to stick around. "

"July 7th, 1997." That was all Dean said, and Bonnie knew exactly what he meant.

**Flashback:**

_Bonnie was lying there, writhing on the ground in pain. She couldn't run anymore and it was too late. These demons were going to kill her and take her baby. All she could do was pray they wouldn't the baby. _

_"Oh, don't worry. We aren't going to kill it. It's a great source of power, so we are going to raise it as our own, and one day, it'll help us take over the world." The things spoke in a dark, demonic voice. There were two, and they were djinns. _

_"You'll never get her to. You may raise her, but she'll never be evil. She's good just like her parents." Bonnie boldly told them before screaming in pain. _

_"That's right. Have the baby so we can kill you and go." _

_She thought it was over. Damon wasn't coming to get her, and she was just going to die. Then all of a sudden, one of the djinn fell over with a silver knife sticking out of its back. She started whimpering again. The other djinns turned around to see where it had come from, only to be stabbed himself. 'Great' she thought, 'something worse to try and kill me.' Out of the darkness, two men appeared. They crouched down by her._

_"Are you okay?" One asked. He was taller than the other, and had mid-length chestnut brown hair._

_"Did you honestly just ask that? What does it look like to you?" The other one told him. _

_After that she just passed out._

_When she came to, she was lying in a bed. She heard a small sound from beside her and looked over to see a baby lying in a crib. __**Her **__baby. She tried to get up to go see it, but was stopped by an arm. She looked to the other side to see a man. It was the tall one, again. _

_"What do you want from me?" She asked, desperately. _

_"Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you. My name is Sam and the other guy is my brother Dean. Do you know what happened tonight?" He asked with a guilty expression on his face. He felt bad about having to take her right to be free away, and trap her in the world of demons with him. _

_"Yeah, I was attacked by demons wanting to take my baby, because it's really powerful. Well it should be considering the fact that its mom is a psychic witch, and its dad is a vampire." Sam's jaw dropped. How could she know all this?_

_Dean walked through the door. "Oh look, she's up."_

_After about an hour, she had explained everything to them, and they had explained everything to her. All about being hunters, and Castiel, and how they'd saved her. After that, they had told her to get some rest. After a few weeks of being there, she just kind of decided to stay with them, and that's how it'd been ever since. _

**End of Flashback**

Her mood immediately dropped when she had started thinking about Damon. She couldn't believe it. Fifteen years, and she still missed him. Maybe she should've just forgiven him.

"Oh no you don't." Dean told her. "Don't you dare think you should've forgiven him and moved on. That son of a bitch was wrong and you know it. It was inexcusable."

"I know," she sighed, "I just miss him."

"Ugh, would it make you feel better if one of us got Alexxa?"

She gave a small grin. "Yes, please."

Dean groaned and began to the stairs.

Just as he made it to the top, Bonnie heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it.

"Oh, shit."

**Cliffie! What should happen next? And how should Alexxa react to meeting Damon? Should she try and kill him?;) Or should Dean? Either way, someone is going to attack someone, haha!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the reviewers and followers!:) Me and my friend Aubrey about keeled over and died when we found out people liked it, haha.:D**

**EvaMedina: No, I didn't want her to be a vampire because it didn't fit in for events later on in the story, but I totally get what you're saying. I thought the same thing, so I made her a special kind of druid witch that never ages, and is immortal, so she stills looks 20.:)**

**Bamonislove: Haha, I know right!:D**

"How could you not tell me?" Damon shouted at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie shouted back.

Before he could answer, there was a scream heard from upstairs, followed by an explosion. Dean came tumbling down the stairs. "Never again!" He told Bonnie.

Everyone began talking at once. Damon was shouting, 'Who the hell is that', Bonnie was shouting, 'Get the hell out', Matt was shouting, 'Let go of my balls', Aubrey was going, 'you asshole', Dean was shouting, 'She tried to blow me up', Sam was trying to calm everyone down, and no one noticed when Castiel popped in, until he started talking.

"I can offer nicotine gum." Everyone was immediately silenced and looked at him like he was crazy.

Then Aubrey spoke up, "Oh, can I have some of that? I have been having cravings lately." Matt groaned.

Dean was the first person to get it back together, and turned to Damon. "You need to leave, now."

"That's my daughter, and she's my responsibility."

"You gave that up the day you decided to cheat on me!" Bonnie shouted.

"I was drunk!"

"You told me you loved me!"

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry." Alexxa shouted from the top of the stairs.

Dean began laughing, and everyone else had shocked looks on their faces. "Go back to your room!" Bonnie shouted at her.

Everyone was shocked. She looked so much like Damon. And judging by the comment she had just made, was a lot like him to. "I'm going to a party." She told them.

Damon assessed her outfit, and it was definitely not appropriate. She was wearing a tight, pleather miniskirt and a white tube top on top. For shoes, she had on 5-inch platform heels, and ripped fish-nets. She looked like a slut.

"You aren't going anywhere looking like that!" Damon told her.

"Well you're not really my father now, are you?" She retorted.

With that, she brushed passed him and out the door, leaving him feeling even guiltier than before. He hadn't realized that this could've happened.

"I'm sorry. She's going through a rebellious stage right now. And the fact that she's Damon's daughter doesn't help much." Bonnie told them.

"How did all of this happen?" Meredith asked.

Bonnie then told them the entire story of what had happened after she had left, and met Sam, and Dean, and all of what had happened. He didn't think it was possible, but Damon felt even GUILTIER than before. What was going on with him lately? He was Damon Salvatore. He didn't feel anything. Well, anything until he met Bonnie. She had taught him to love again.

They had spent about half an hour catching up, when Bonnie realized something. She had no idea where they were going to stay. "Where are you guys staying?" It was Portland, Oregon, so there were plenty of motels.

"Well, we were going to go get a hotel somewhere, but Elena was too scared to get out of the car. She saw a guy holding a needle and talking to himself." Stefan told her.

Bonnie chuckled to herself. "Classic Portland people." (**BTW: I'm from that area, so I can make fun of it if I want to.-.-) **"Do you guys just want to stay here?" She lived in a little old house in NE Portland.

"What?" Chris, Matt and Aubrey's oldest son complained. **(Yeah, I also want to mention, I forgot to add that Matt and Aubrey have a 6-month old son named Jimmy, and a 16-year old son, named Chris.) **

Aubrey slapped Chris upside the head and said, "Could've had a V8."

Matt looked at her like she was on crack. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

As if on cue, Bonnie's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Canyoucomegetme…" Alexxa slurred on the phone. Bonnie had it on speaker since she had to go get something. They could hear loud music in the background.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked her. "I thought you had a ride."

"I did to, but Michelle and this random dude are out there having sex in the car and she says it might be a while." She giggled. It was obvious she was completely wasted.

"Fine, I'm on my way." Bonnie said a little put out. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bonnie a looked a little upset, but used to it. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Meredith, Sage, and Matt all looked shocked out of their minds. Aubrey was laughing to herself, and Chris was spacing out, playing the air drums.

Damon immediately stepped forward, and told everyone that he was driving. After about 5 minutes, Bonnie finally gave in.

"I want to go see this train wreck." Aubrey said, enthusiastically. "It reminds me of my old days! Aaahh, good times." Matt slapped face palmed himself.

"Actually, you need to change Jimmy. He's starting to stink." Meredith told her. Somehow, she and Sage had ended up with all the children.

"Well, I'm going to go." Dean told them.

"Actually, you have to go help me look up toppa's." Sam told him, realizing this was probably a private moment between Bonnie and him.

After they left, it was a silent half hour long drive. Damon had tried to make small talk, but was rewarded with silence from Bonnie. It was obvious she was still mad, and he had tried to look inside her head, but found she a strong walls constantly put around it, blocking him out.

"Where is she?" Damon asked when they pulled up to the house.

She's My Cherry Pie was blasting from the average, modern looking house.**(BTW: This will be so much funnier if you play that song while reading this. It's by Warrant.) **Damon and Bonnie stepped in. It reminded him of his old days, but more sex and weed. He stopped immediately and his jaw dropped when he saw Alexxa. Bonnie let out a tired sigh.

Alexxa was on top of a dining room table, stripping. Bonnie walked over and pulled her off. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh he-hey mom." Alexxa giggled out. She turned slightly and saw Damon. She groaned.

When they got outside they were walking to the car when Alexxa stopped. "No!" she shouted. "Why are you actually letting him off like this? He doesn't deserve to be here! He never was before, so why now?" He opened his mouth to say something when a tree next to him exploded. "Damn, I missed."

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there before but I am now, and I promise I'm going to make everything better." He promised her.

"Bull shit." She yelled at him. She lifted her hands to explode something else, and Damon flinched down, expecting the pain, but right beforehand, she fell and passed out.

**Hmm, was all that anger just because she was drunk, or does somebody have some issues to work out? Shit just got real.;) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all the people that read and reviewed or did anything with the story.:) **

**EvaMedina: Thanks, Haha:D And to answer your question, Alexxa will stop aging when she hits 21, so it'll be around the same age as everyone else:D **

She woke up the next day in her bed with an excruciating hangover. She didn't remember how she got there or what had happened. She remembered going to the party, and before she left, something important happened. As she thought harder about it, she remembered that Damon, and every one of her mom's old friends had come back. What had happened after she left the party? All she knew right now was that she needed drugs for her hangover.

She walked down the stairs to where she knew the Advil would be. It didn't seem like anyone was home. Sam and Dean had gone on a hunt, and as a result of that, Castiel had gone with them. She was sure if any of her mom's friends were home, they would be talking, but it seemed to be oddly silent.

As she walked into the living room, she saw Damon lounging in a chair, reading a newspaper. When he saw her, he jumped slightly and almost fell out of the chair. She scared him more than Meredith did. Meredith might threaten to kill him, but Alexxa almost did.

"You're not going to try to explode me again, are you?" He asked.

"No, I just need some pills. Chugging a bottle of vodka, bad idea." She groaned.

"Haha, that reminds me of my old days." He told her, reminiscently.

"I don't care. Where is everyone?"

"Out hunting."

"Even the babies?"

"Yes, they're vampires."

"Matt isn't."

"Aah yes, the Mutt. Aubrey threatened to chop his balls off if he didn't go. And your mom wanted to catch up."

"Okay, thanks Damon." She turned to walk off.

"You know, you can call me dad."

"Nah, I'll just stick with Damon."

"Why?"

"Well you're one hell of a father. You know, being here all of my life. Do you even know my favorite color? Or my first word?"

"Well…" He trailed off.

"Sam and Dean are more like fathers to me than you ever were or will be."

Alexxa was internally smirking. She was proud of herself for thinking to bring up Dean. She knew there were some issues between those two. Damon was about to boil over. Dean wasn't her father. He was, and he deserved to be treated as such. He let out a loud growl.

Alexxa walked into the kitchen and came back out with a squirt bottle. She sprayed it twice in his face.

"Bad dog."

"You're lucky you're my daughter or you would be dead right now."

"What a wonderful father. And the jokes on you, I can't die."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I literally cannot die. Come look at this."

She walked into the kitchen and a grabbed a butcher knife off of the counter.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just watch, and pull the knife out afterwards."

"Wait, what-", but before he could say anything more, she plunged the knife into her beating heart and collapsed to the floor. She was unmoving, not breathing, and had no pulse.

"No!" He shouted.

He collapsed next to her body, and stared at it. He didn't know what to do. He had her blood on him.

And that is the scene everybody else walked in on.

**Cliffie! Did she mean to make it go through her heart, or is she really and truly dead? And what does everyone think when it looks like Damon killed her? Will they believe him? Please review!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to the reviewers!:) And to the hater out there who keeps sending me hate, you don't have to read the story. No one's forcing you to. I'm writing it for fun. And to the fact that you believe that every child should have a father, I highly disagree. Mine ran off before I met him, and I believe I've done just fine without him. So put yourself in my shoes and ask, would you honestly want to meet someone who wants absolutely nothing to do with you, so much so that he tried to convince your mom to have an abortion? Sorry, off topic, but I had to get that out of my system.:) So onto the next chapter.:)**

Elena let out an ear piercing shriek along with Meredith. Stefan growled and crouched down to attack Damon. Matt was really too shocked to do anything, and then Aubrey walked in.

"Fuck, I knew you had anger issues but god, even I wouldn't kill one of my kids."

Chris walked up to the door and Aubrey stuck her foot out and tripped him, causing him to fall on his face.

She nudged his cheek with her shoe. "I love you, honey."

"Love you more, momma."

Aubrey got a little annoyed at that. "No, I love you more."

Chris wasn't getting the fact that she was getting upset. "No, I love you more, momma."

Aubrey grit her teeth and started turning red. "Matt, get the hell over here!" She shouted.

"But I didn't even do anything."

"He's your son."

She reached to grab his balls, but he covered them and ran. "No! Stay away from my balls!" He shouted as Aubrey chased him into the woods followed by Chris who was shouting to wait for him.

Meanwhile, Sage walked up to the house. "The kids are feeding in the car." Then he noticed Alexxa. "What the hell did you do, Damon?" He bellowed.

Damon was completely unaware of everything else going on around him. His daughter was dead. He had just met her, and now she was gone.

"Where's Bonnie?" He asked, complete sadness emanating from his tone.

"She got a call from Sam and Dean. What happened?" Stefan snarled.

"She and I got into fight because she wouldn't call me dad, and then she said Dean was a better dad, and then I growled, and she sprayed me with a squirt bottle, and-"

"And then you killed her? Damon, how could you? She was your daughter! Your own flesh and blood, and you killed her for spraying you! With water, no less!" Elena screamed at him.

He became annoyed. "Would you let me finish? I only threatened to kill her and she told me he couldn't die, so I asked what that meant and before I could stop her, she stabbed herself."

"We have to call Bonnie." Stefan announced.

"Give me your phone." Damon demanded.

Give me your phone." Damon demanded.

Stefan handed it to him, and Damon dialed the number.

The on the 4th ring, someone answered, but not who Damon was expecting.

"What do you want?" Dean asked menacingly. Of course, to Damon, it was just annoying.

"Put Bonnie on the phone." It wasn't a request, but a demand that promised death to anyone who disobeyed, but this was Dean, and he had a tendency to break the rules.

"I don't think so. What did you do now?"

"I said, put Bonnie on the phone NOW." Then in a quieter, more broken voice he muttered, "Alexxa is dead."

What Dean did next surprised Damon, and infuriated him to no end. He started laughing. He thought it was funny that she was dead? I thought he was supposed to be a "good father" to her.

"You find that funny? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"She got you with that old trick?"

"What trick? There is a knife sticking out of her chest, and she has no heartbeat, what so ever. You find that funny?" Damon was appalled at his laughter.

"Try pulling the knife out, dumbass."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it and see what happens." And Dean hung up.

"Try it." Stefan encouraged.

Damon slowly wrapped his hands around the knife and slowly started to slide it out of the wound, careful not to make it any larger. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and he was about to give up hope. There was no way even a powerful vampire such as he could've survived an injury such as that, let alone her. But what happened next left him truly amazed.

The wound started to heal. When it was done, she gasped in a large breath of air, and sat straight up.

"God took you long enough. I was beginning to think you were just going to leave me like that until mom, Sam, Dean, or Castiel got home."

He wasn't sure why, but he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. After a moment, he got the biggest shock of his life. She wrapped hers around him to. He never wanted to let go.

But she did, and pushed him away. "Awkward." She commented. He cleared his throat and stood up.

She checked her phone for the time. "Oh shit! I forgot, I have tutoring today. Mom signed me up for it when she found out I was failing chemistry." She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "Gotta run!" She shouted over her shoulder.

The others waved and went back in the house, with the exception of Sage, who went to get the babies. It was at that moment that Chris got back, shortly followed by Aubrey, with a smug expression across her face, and Matt, who was clutching his dick with a pained expression across his face.

"I knew there was a reason that we got along so well." Damon told Aubrey with a smirk.

"But we don't." She answered him with a look that she thought he was crazy. Then she threw him into a tree across the way. He hit the ground and groaned. After a moment to heal some broken bones, he got up and went into the house.

About an hour later, Bonnie and the Winchesters returned, along with Castiel.

"You guys were out for a while. What were you doing?" Meredith asked.

Bonnie glared at Damon. "I need to talk to you." And she pulled him into the kitchen from the living room.

"Dean told me what happened. Really? Not even a day and you kill her?"

"I didn't kill her, I only threatened to-"

"And that's your excuse? Amazing, 15 years, and you still haven't gotten any better at coming up with stories."

"Oh my god, are you ever going to get over that?"

"I don't know are you ever going to stop lying?"

"Well maybe-" Just then, the door swung open, and Alexxa walked in.

"Don't mind me. Just wanted to grab some chunky monkey." She scooped herself a bowl and sat down at the island. "Go on."

They just stared at her. "Fine, be that way." She said with a huff. About 5 minutes later, she finished. "I'm outtie." She walked out of the room.

"Where were we?" Damon asked wryly.

"Well-"

They were cut off again, but this time it was something different. All they saw was blackness before they passed out.

-

"Ughh, where am I? What happened?" Damon asked. He looked around and noticed everyone else was there to. The children were crying, while all of the parents were trying to calm them, aside from Aubrey who was just telling them to shut up.

"You're giving me a headache! And Chris, you're 16, act like it."

Alexxa was still unconscious, but Sam and Dean weren't there. He must have looked confused, because Bonnie then told him, "They left about 15 minutes before all of this happened."

"Why are we here?" He asked her.

"Just another demon, trying to steal Alexxa's powers, the usual."

"Usual?" He shouted. "There's nothing usual about this, and that's coming from _me_!"

"There you go again, turn this into all about Damon! You always have to make it about yourself!"

"Who was the one who left 15 years ago?"

"You guys, now isn't the time to be having this conversation. We have to figure out a way to get out of here." Stefan yelled at them.

Damon tried to break the chains binding his wrists together.

"Already tried, they're made of iron."

"So that rules out regular demons." Bonnie muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"Just trying to figure out what we're up against here. There are other things out there than just vampires and werewolves you know, and believe me, these things are way worse."

Just then, Alexxa started to come around.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked her.

"Yeah, but I have a headache."

Right as she finished talking, the demon walked through the door.

"Aah, I was hoping you'd be up."

"Wait, I don't remember you? Who are you?" Alexxa asked, voice filled with curiosity.

"I am Oriax, son of Azazel, and I have come to seek vengeance."

"Oh, you're yellow eye's son? I can tell, the family resemblance is strong." She said in a mocking tone. Damon gave her a look to shut up.

Oriax walked over and slapped her across the face. Her head snapped around, and her cheek had a red mark across it.

"Umm, ouch?" She replied in another mocking tone.

"Leave her alone." Damon shouted.

"Always playing the hero, I see." Oriax commented.

He walked over to Damon, and kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to cough and sputter.

"I'll kill every one of you, for my father."

"Oh my god, you're such a drama queen." Alexxa sighed, sounding exasperated.

"I think I'll start with them." He said and began walking over to the babies.

"No, please don't hurt them. Kill us, but leave them be!" Meredith and Sage were shouting.

"Leave them alone!" Alexxa shouted, shocking everyone.

"Aww, so the big soulless meanie has a heart. How do you feel when I do this?"

And he slapped Paul upside the head, making him cry. Meredith screamed.

"Stop it!" Alexxa shouted. Her anger was growing. 'Good, get angrier' Bonnie thought to her.

Oriax approached Alexxa. "So, did that make you upset. I've heard about some of your outbursts, and let me be the first to say, you don't scare me little girl."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He said, and hit her across the face.

"Wrong move." She told him. She put her face down and closed her eyes. When she tilted it back up, and opened her eyes, they were pitch black, like a demons'.

"What the hell?" Oriax said.

"That's what I thought." She told him, and the chains binding her wrists and ankles exploded off. She flicked her head up, and he flew to the opposite side of the dungeon, where he was holding them. With another look, he started screaming in agony.

"No more! Please, no more!" He shouted.

"Who's not scared now, bitch?" She asked.

A thin line of blood poured from his chest, as she mentally sliced into him. That only made his screams of pain louder.

"Stop, stop!" He tried.

"That's enough." She released her hold on him, and raised her hands.

"Burn in hell." She told him. Black smoke began streaming from the body he had possessed, and then vanished into the floor as she lowered her hands.

She turned to the others, and looked at their faces. They all looked the same, jaw dropped, eyes about to burst.

She walked towards them to begin untying them. She started with Bonnie. Then, her and Bonnie worked on untying everyone else. When they were all untied, they were still staring at Alexxa, like they were scared.

"Sweetie, your eyes." Bonnie reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." She blinked, and her eyes turned back to normal.

"What are you?" Stefan asked, huddled up with Elena and their daughter.

"Didn't you kind of realize that I wasn't exactly normal when I came back to life today?"

"Yeah, but you just killed a demon that may as well have been stronger than Klaus, judging by the amount of power radiating off of him." Meredith said.

"Well, I killed him to, so…"

"You what?" Elena shrieked.

"Well he came back to life, and tried to kill me! What would you have done?"

Sage started chuckling, followed by Damon.

"What's so funny?" Alexxa asked them.

"You say it like its no big deal."

Their chuckling grew into full blown laughter, and everyone else started to laugh to, including Bonnie, remembering that day in the clearing. Although it wasn't funny that they almost died, it was funny because she remembered thinking how powerful he was and how a witch, two 500 year old vampires, a hunter-slayer, and a ghost couldn't defeat him, and yet, just a few years later, he was killed by a 12 year old.

"Not funny." Alexxa pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, do you want to get out of here or what?"

"Yeah, but how? We don't even know where we are." Elena commented.

"Telepathic transportation is an amazing thing." Alexxa said sarcastically.

Elena glared.

"Gee, I hope someone doesn't accidentally get left behind." Matt said, and motioned to Aubrey. He mouthed the word 'please'.

"I will hunt you down, and kick you so hard you won't be able to have children." Aubrey told him.

"I know spells that would be far worse than your foot, and way funnier." Alexxa told her, with a wicked grin.

"I like the way you think." Aubrey told her and returned the grin.

"Oh shit." Matt said and groaned.

"Everyone, hold hands." Alexxa told them. They did as she asked, and she blinked and bobbed her head, much like Barbara Eden in I Dream of Jeannie.

When they opened their eyes, they were back home.

"I'm not going to ask how we got here. I'm exhausted, and all I want to do is go to sleep." Meredith told them.

"Yeah, me too." Elena said.

And with that, they all made their way upstairs to their rooms, and before they even hit the mattresses, they were asleep. It had truly been an exhausting day, for everybody.

**Road trip next chapter!:) Going to the beach! There'll be drunken madness for sure! And, the most frightening of all, Alexxa drives… WHILE AUBREY TEACHES HER! Dun, dun, dunn!:) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter.:) Also, EvaMedina requested more Bamon, and father-daughter moments, so I tried to add some more in this one, where they weren't fighting. I hope you like it!:) Also, when I post new chapters, it says they are shorter than they truly are. I don't know why, like this one is 1,342 words, I did a word count, and the fanfic site says it's only 469 words, so just know that no matter what it says, each chapter is going to be at least 1000 words long, at least.:)**

The next morning, Alexxa woke up to a commotion downstairs. She got up to go see what was going on.

Everyone was around the table, talking about past memories.

"Oh my gosh, do you remember when we made the blood oath with Elena to help her get Stefan?" Meredith asked Bonnie with a chuckle.

"Or when we did the spell to find out who her future husband was?" Bonnie asked back.

Elena was turning beat red with embarrassment.

"Really?" Stefan asked with a grin.

Elena didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment, Alexxa came down the stairs.

"I think we need a vacation." She announced.

"And where to exactly, because I have to go to work on Monday, and it's Saturday." Bonnie told her.

"Well, if you'd let me finish, I think we should go to the beach. It's only like a 90 minute drive to Seaside. We could go up, and come back today."

"Ooh, ya! Please mommy!" Paul begged.

"Please?!" Joseph backed him up.

"Actually, that does sound like fun." Meredith told her, deep consideration filling her tone.

"We could take the Impala." Sam offered.

"No, baby doesn't do sand or animals." Dean told them.

"Oh, stop being such a tight ass. We'll wipe our feet before we get in." Bonnie reprimanded.

"Oh no. Aubrey doesn't wake up till noon, so I guess she won't be able to go." Matt said hopefully.

"Well, I kind of want to go a little later to, so we can just get a car." Alexxa said with a wry smirk. Pride glowed in Damon's chest at that moment. His daughter had tried to make Mutt miserable. They truly were related.

"Alright, let's go." Elena said.

"I'll bring up the beach stuff when we go, okay?" Alexxa offered.

"Alright." Bonnie agreed and they left.

It had been about 45 minutes and everyone was talking and having a good time, including Bonnie and Damon. As in, they were talking and smiling with each other.

They heard a loud engine revving and turned behind them to see was going on. As they turned, the car had already passed them going at about 110 mph on a 55 mph roadway. It was a midnight black Jaguar, with chrome spinners. As they looked over, the car was right beside them. In it was none other than Aubrey, and Alexxa. They were blasting Highway to Hell by AC/DC. All the windows were down, including the sun roof, and they both had bottles of beer in their hands. Aubrey, who was in the passenger seat, looked over to them. Castiel was in the back.

"I'm teaching her how to drive." She slurred. Alexxa laughed. Since they were in the lane for traffic going the opposite way, a car approached them. Aubrey and Alexxa both screamed, but swerved to avoid it. They were both completely hammered. Castiel was getting there.

"That was scary." Alexxa laughed.

Aubrey looked back to Matt. "I love you, Matty. You're so beautiful. I wanna fuck you so hard right now." She started to get choked up. She was so wasted. Damon gave off an undignified snort. "I'm gonna go now."

With that they sped off down the road. It was only a matter of seconds before Dean and everyone in the Impala could no longer see the Jaguar. Bonnie let out an exasperated sigh, and dropped her face in her palm.

"Wow, I think that's the first time she hasn't wanted to punch me in the balls." Matt said with an excited look on his face.

About an hour later, they finally made it to the beach.

"I wonder where Alexxa and Aubrey are." Elena mentioned.

"Trust me, if she acts like anything like last time, you don't want to find her." Dean told them.

Bonnie let out another exasperated sigh. They looked to the bar on the beach, and noticed a large crowd. They walked over to crowd, and made their way through it. At the epicenter of it all, was Alexxa and Aubrey in very revealing bikinis. They were surrounded by 17-23 year old guys. They were all the stereotypical hot guy type. Damon was fuming at the way some of the boys were looking at his daughter. After reading some of their minds, and the thoughts going through them, it took every fiber of his being to not go over there, and rip them apart.

"No way in hell." Damon muttered. He walked over to Alexxa. She was currently flirting with a group of about five guys. He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. She yelped.

"No! What are doing? Abuse, abuse!" She screamed. He carried her to the beach and threw her in the ocean, in an attempt to sober her up.

"Aaahh! The salt water burns!"

Castiel began skip-running over to them, flailing his arms through the air. He looked like a muppet. "It kills, it kills!" He shouted to them.

"What the fuck?" Damon muttered, looking at Castiel like he was crazy. They had finally gotten him drunk.

Back at the bar, Matt walked up to Aubrey. "Back off, short stop." One of the guys told him.

"Oh yeah, well I happen to be married to this, and I get to go home and fuck this all night long." He told them.

"What are you talking about? The last time that happened was over a year ago, when you got me pregnant." She told him.

"Alright, we're leaving." Matt told her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the stool. He began dragging her back to the car.

"Alexxa, what are you doing?" Damon asked her.

"I'm going to my home in the sea." Alexxa told him. She was trying desperately to swim away, flailing her whole body around, but wasn't getting anywhere as Damon was holding her back.

"Bring me back a mermacorn." Castiel shouted. (**Mermacorns are a mix between a mermaid and a unicorn. They're an Oregon thing.;))** Damon growled at him and he fled, screaming. Aubrey broke free of Matt's grip and began chasing after Castiel. Then Matt started chasing after her. It was just one long line of people chasing other people.

"You know you're not going to get anywhere?" Damon said, a little put out.

"Well I would if you weren't here. So why are you here? Don't you have people to slut around with at home?"

She stared at him, as he stared at him. It broke him to see her so sad. "Don't you get it? If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. I _chose _to come here, and I _chose _to stay here. You can't say I don't care about you. Do you know how many people have lived to spray me with water. None. That's how many. I could've killed you on the spot. I know I haven't been there in the past, and I'm trying to rectify the situation, but you're making impossible. I love you, damn it."

Her jaw dropped, and she couldn't say anything. She flew into his arms, and began hugging him. "I love you to, daddy." She sobbed into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her to and hugged her back. He began to tear up. Damon took off his jacket and put it on her, trying the best he could to cover her. He picked her up, and began carrying her away. "Let's go." He whispered to her.

He carried her up to Bonnie, and set her down. "What did you do? Why is she crying?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." He whispered with a soft smile.

Then, he pulled both of them into a big group hug. Bonnie wanted to pull away, feeling slightly awkward, but this was the happiest she had seen Alexxa in a long time, and she figured she'd go along with it. Also, she missed this, being with Damon. She thought she should try to make things better. She'd have to talk to him later.

**I hope it was good! Please review.:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait. I know, it has been forever, but I've been majorly busy. I hope this seems okay.:) And once again, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited. And a huge thanks to EvaMedina who has been with every story of mine since the beginning.:D**

They were still at the beach, and it was dark out now. By the time Alexxa had finished crying, which was unusual since she never cried, she had fallen asleep. Bonnie carried her back to the car to see that Matt was asleep next to a hog tied Aubrey and Castiel. He was mumbling about unicorns or something.

Bonnie had decided she was going to try and make things better with Damon. Earlier that night, when he was hugging her and their daughter, it had felt right as it had so many times before.

When she made it back to the shore and quickly skimmed the crowd for him. She saw Dean and Sam at the bar. Sam was on his laptop, more than likely looking up some sort of demon, and Dean was hitting on some girl as usual. Seeing that still hurt slightly. They never talked about it, but Dean and her had something once, and seeing him like that reminded her of a previous time.

Flashback:

"Dean, can you change Alexxa's diaper?" Bonnie asked.

"Ugh... Can't you have Sam do it?"

"Please." She whined. "Sam and I are busy working on locating that demon." She had her nose buried in a spell book, and Sam was on his laptop.

Dean grumbled once more, but stood to go do it.

"I'm going to go to the library and see what I can find on the creature. I'll be right back." Sam told her. She nodded and he left.

About five minutes later, Dean walked back in and he looked pissed.

"Why am I taking care of your baby? You should be doing it!" He shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm too busy looking up a demon you're to stupid to find, dumbass." She said, her voice tainted with sarcasm.

"Stupid? Well I see a demon right in front of me. Maybe I should start hunting you!"

At that, she stood up and walked towards him. She was right in his face as she said her next words. "Who was the one who was so convinced he would become a demon?"

That was low, but he could go lower.

"I may have thought I would become a demon, but at least I'm not blind, or maybe you're just really fucked up, because anyone could see you and that Damon guy would never last. I don't know what kind of delusional fairytale you were living in, but before you call anyone stupid, you need to take a good, long look in the mirror."

As soon as he had said it, he'd wanted to take it back. The tears were streaming down her face at that point. Some part of her knew he was right, and that's what really hurt.

He tried to wipe her tears away, but she turned around and ran out of the house with no clue of where she was headed. She just knew she had to leave.

He followed her out and into a little forest near by. He found her sitting under a tree, crying her eyes out. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just so upset and-"

"No, it's alright. You are probably right, I was just too blind to see it."

"That's not true. From what I've heard, you had something real. Something I've been searching for, for a long time."

She stood up and faced him. He wiped her tears away.

"What are you talking about? If you want that, go after it."

"It's not just that. I want someone I have a real connection with, someone I can hunt with, someone I can be myself with, someone like you." His voice ending up in a whisper.

He leaned down, and kissed her gently. After a moment he released her.

"I'm sorry, I know you're probably not yet-"

But she silenced him with her lips. And that was the beginning of something she would regret for quite sometime.

End of Flashback

When she finally found Damon she was both shocked and felt something like realization. He was kissing some hoe on the shoreline.

That was when she realized he would never change. Why was it whenever she let people close to her, they always tore her heart out like it was nothing? And it had now happened twice with Damon. She should've known better, and she should've protected her heart better.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She walked over to Dean and Sam.

"Can we go back home now?" She asked, failing in trying to keep her voice steady.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Sam asked, worried.

"This was a mistake. I should've just told him to leave."

Dean immediately tore his attention away from Shaylafawnduh when he heard this. He looked over his shoulder to see what had Bonnie so upset. Anger built up in him. Although they didn't have anything anymore, he thought of her as a little sister and was very protective of her and Alexxa. They were his family along with Sam and Castiel, and he might even consider adding Meredith, Sage, Stefan, Elena, Matt, and Aubrey along with their children, but as long as he lived, Damon would never be considered family and he would always hate him with a passion.

He got up and went over to Damon. He could smell the alcohol coming from him. Just like last time he thought, remembering how Bonnie had told them why he and her had broken up.

"Hey, jackass!"

The girl looked over at Dean and glared. Damon growled at him.

"Don't you dare growl at me like some unruly mutt. Why did you even come here? Just to hurt Bonnie some more?"

Damon's expression had softened as he realized he had made the same mistake as before.

"Do you know how long it has taken for her to begin moving on? Fifteen fucking years, and when she does, you just have to come back and ruin it!"

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but Dean cut him off.

"I'm not done yet." Dean snarled. "And to top it all off, you get her to start letting you back in. She was going to try and make ammends with you, but you had to screw up everything! You're just lucky Alexxa's passed out or you'd be dead right now. God, I wish I still had the Colt right now. Why don't you just do us all a favor and leave."

And with that, Dean tossed him the keys to the car Aubrey had stolen and went back to Bonnie and Sam.

"Lets go." He told them. And like that, they left with Castiel, Matt, Aubrey, and Alexxa all passed out in the back.

Damon just stood, staring at the space Dean had just occupied not even ten minutes before. What had he done?

Stefan, Elena, Sage, and Meredith walked up to him. It was Stefan who spoke first.

"You just ruined the one good thing you had going for you, and it only took you three days. I think that's a new record."

When Dean, Sam, Bonnie and the rest got back, Dean took Aubrey back to her room, while Sam took Matt and Castiel, and Bonnie took Alexxa.

When she laid Alexxa on her bed, she started to wake. "Mom?"

"I'm here sweetie, you can go back to sleep."

"Where's dad?" It felt like a dagger through her heart hearing her daughter say that. He'd gotten to her to.

"I don't know if we're going to see him anytime soon."

"What, why not?"

"Nevermind that now. It's late, just go back to sleep."

"Okay." And she drifted back off into a peaceful slumber.

Bonnie went back downstairs to see Sam and Dean sitting at the island. They both stared at her as she approached, worried about how she was feeling. She sensed that and said the four words that described it best.

"I need a drink."

**Don't worry, this is still definitely a Bamon fic, but I'm kind of a screw you person, so I just wanted to add this. I promise a super sweet apology is coming and it'll be absolutely amazing. Should I keep doing flashbacks to show what happened while everyone was split up? And I thought it would be fun for Dean and Bonnie to have some history together. How do you think Damon is going to react when he finds out?:) Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this chapter is really late... It was supposed to be up by the 13th for my friend Olive's B-day, but I'm a terrible person so it's really late!:) So I hope you like it!:D**

One hour and two bottles of vodka later, Bonnie was finally ready to go to sleep. She had decided she was done with love because it seemed every time she thought she'd found it, it turned out to be a big joke with her as the punch line.

She wandered outside, cursing at the wind.

"Why the hell is it always me? Can't I just get a fucking break! I keep my heart protected and get hurt by loneliness and when I finally open it up; I'm just rewarded with more pain!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Redbird." She flinched as she saw Damon approach from the shadows.

"What the hell do you want?" She shouted and threw an empty bottle at him. He easily dodged it and it shattered on a tree behind him.

"Redbird, listen-"

"No! I'm done listening! Don't tell me to calm down or give you another chance! I'm done giving you breaks. Why do you always have to break my heart?" She ended up crying.

He rushed over to her only to be propelled back by her power.

"Please, you don't have to forgive me but please, just listen. I know what I did tonight was inexcusable, and I don't deserve another chance, but I love you. What happened tonight was an accident, and I honestly never meant for it to happen. "

"So what, am I going to come home and have you say, oh sorry, I slipped and my dick fell in this chick."

"No, but I just want you to know that I do love you, and if you'd give me another chance, I'd prove it to you. I'd love you for eternity, you and our daughter."

"It would be nice to have someone else for Alexxa to scream at. I mean, Dean and Sam are getting pretty tired of it. "

Damon gave a small laugh. "So is that a yes?"

"That's a maybe. You're on probation as of right now."

They both smiled at that and Damon walked over to her. He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her with all he had.

He grabbed her hand when something came out of the trees. It was a girl and she appeared to be badly hurt. She was covered in blood.

"Help me." She said before passing out.

Bonnie came in the house first, followed by Damon carrying the unconscious girl.

Matt was asleep on the couch. "Matt, get up!" Bonnie told him.

Aubrey walked over to him. "Dumbass, get up!" She said and picked him up and threw him into a wall. "I love doing that."

Damon set the girl down on the couch. Bonnie started to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked her.

"To get Alexxa."

"What, why?"

"You'll see."

She came back down the stairs a few minutes later with a drowsy looking Alexxa. Alexxa tripped down the last few stairs, making it clear that she was still half asleep.

"Whoa, what happened, who died?" She asked, dazed.

"Come here. Fix her."

"Aww, I'm tired."

"Do it!"

She grumbled and placed her hands over the injured girl. A light came out of her hands and all the cuts and bite marks that were on her body began to fade away until they were completely healed.

After that, Alexxa fell backwards into Castiel who fell into Aubrey who fell into Matt who broke his pinky toe. Damon couldn't help but chuckle at that. Aubrey growled at him and he was about reply when the girl came around and Bonnie yelled at them to shut up.

"Hey, are you alright."

"Yeah, I think. How am I alive?" The girl asked.

"Well why don't you tell us your name."

"Umm, yeah, it's Olive."

"So Olive, what happened to you?"

"It's kind of a long story."

**So that's it for this chapter, until the next one!:D And I keep getting asked why Matt and Aubrey fell in love and why they stay together, so if you want me to include that in a chapter, just tell me!:) R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I know its been like an entire year since Aubrey and I have written anything and I'm major sorry! Like honestly, sophmore year is kicking my ass. So, just so everyone knows, I'm not like abandoning my stories or anything like that, just trying to catch up and I'm hoping to have a new chapter up tomorrow or at the latest, Sunday. So ya, not leaving, just starting up again. Yeppers:) And if anyone has any ideas they'd like to add into the story even if it's major weird like Aubrey gets AIDS, don't be afraid to mention it!xD And I may only be doing one story at a time, so if there's a certain one you want updated more, let me know:) Kay-kay, byee now!**


End file.
